


Il gatto e la luna piena

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Magic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Boris porta a casa un gatto randagio al quale si affeziona moltissimo.Tuttavia la bestiola è un po' strana e ha l'abitudine di sparire nelle notti di luna piena.





	Il gatto e la luna piena

La prima volta che Boris vide il gatto, rientrava a casa dal tribunale dopo l’ennesima udienza di divorzio.

Dopo essersi resi la vita coniugale impossibile per anni, con l’aiuto degli avvocati si stavano rendendo impossibile la vita anche in fase di divorzio.

Dio, era così stanco e irritato, non vedeva l’ora che finisse tutto.

Boris parcheggiò l’auto e sentì dei rumori provenire dal vicolo sul retro del suo palazzo.

Se qualcuno aveva deciso di rubare in casa sua o dei vicini, aveva scelto proprio la serata sbagliata.

Afferrò una bottiglia di vodka vuota per il collo e andò a controllare, ma non c’erano topi di appartamento, solo tre gatti che stavano litigando. Due grossi gatti tigrati, che Boris aveva già visto diverse volte, se la stavano prendendo con un gatto grigio, mai visto prima.

Apparentemente i due gatti tigrati non gradivano il nuovo arrivato e gli stavano facendo capire che si era avventurato nel quartiere sbagliato.

Il gatto grigio era davvero terrorizzato e cercò di scappare via saltando su un cassonetto, ma sbagliò completamente il salto e ci sbatté il muso contro, restando stordito.

A Boris fece talmente pena che decise di intervenire, scacciando i due gatti tigrati con un gesto della mano e raccogliendo l’altro.

“Buono ora,” disse adagio, sistemandolo all’interno del suo cappotto: non si poteva mai sapere come avrebbe reagito un gatto randagio, ma quello restò docile tra le sue braccia, senza nemmeno miagolare una protesta: forse era un gatto domestico che si era perso?

Salì in casa, posò l’animale a terra e si accorse che sulla camicia era rimasta una grossa macchia nera: il gatto non era grigio, era semplicemente molto sporco.

La bestiola lo guardò mortificato, come se volesse chiedergli scusa, e Boris notò che aveva dei bellissimi occhi blu.

“La camicia si può lavare, e anche tu. Vogliamo scoprire di che colore è il tuo pelo?”

Lo portò in bagno, chiuse la porta e aprì il rubinetto, preparandosi a fronteggiare un gatto impazzito, ma di nuovo quello restò tranquillo sotto il getto di acqua tiepida mentre Boris lo massaggiava col sapone.

Sciacquato via tutto lo sporco, il gatto rivelò un bel pelo fulvo; non aveva pulci e non era denutrito, quindi probabilmente era davvero un gatto domestico, anche se non aveva un collarino e una targhetta.

“Domani mattina appenderò dei volantini nel quartiere e vedrò di farti tornare a casa, ma adesso occupiamoci di questi brutti graffi.”

Gli altri due gatti lo avevano conciato per le feste, e quando Boris lo disinfettò, finalmente il gatto protestò debolmente.

“Pazienta un attimo, se si infettano sarà peggio.”

Il gatto miagolò di nuovo, afflitto e miserabile, e Boris soffiò sui graffi per attenuare il dolore.

“Non hai nemmeno provato a reagire, non sei davvero un macho tu, eh?”

Per cena si cucinò del pesce, lasciandone un po’ per il gatto, poi si sedette sul divano con un bicchiere di vodka.

Il gatto si guardò in giro circospetto, ma era normale che non si sentisse a suo agio in una casa nuova, poi si sedette ai piedi del divano e lo guardò, inclinando la testa da un lato.

Era veramente carino, ed era anche educato, apparentemente.

“Sì, puoi salire,” disse Boris, battendo una mano sul cuscino.

Il gatto valutò la distanza, mosse la testa, ondeggiò il posteriore, caricò il salto, e sbagliò di nuovo, andando a schiantarsi contro lo schienale.

“Tutto bene?” chiese Boris, prendendolo in braccio: i gatti erano creature agili, forse questo era ammalato e i suoi padroni lo avevano abbandonato? Avrebbe spiegato l’assenza di medaglietta.

“È quello che fanno le persone, vero?” mormorò il politico, accarezzandolo, “quando non gli servi più, ti buttano via.”

Il gatto lo guardò con i suoi intensi occhi blu, poi iniziò a fare le fusa, e Boris decise che che non gli importava se non era il suo gatto, il giorno dopo lo avrebbe portato da veterinario per capire se stava male.

Quando si alzò per andare a letto, il gatto lo seguì, ma si fermò sulla soglia della camera, quasi come se pensasse di non avere il permesso di entrare lì: sicuramente era molto timido.

“Entra,” rise Boris, “ho avuto compagni di letto assai peggiori in questa stanza.”

Il gatto tentò due volte di salire sul letto, ma finì solo per graffiare il copriletto, e alla fine fu Boris a metterlo sul lato dove sua moglie non dormiva più da mesi.

Un netto miglioramento a suo giudizio.

Dopo la doccia, decise che era troppo caldo per il pigiama; dopotutto, adesso viveva solo, poteva fare quello che voleva, anche girare nudo per casa.

Il gatto si stava dedicando alla sua pulizia quando Boris uscì dal bagno, passando la zampa anteriore dietro l’orecchio, ma quando lo vide si bloccò, con la linguetta fuori, la zampa di fianco all’occhio, e le pupille enormi e tonde. Perse l’equilibrio e finì sdraiato su un lato.

“Sei proprio un gatto strano, tu,” ridacchiò Boris, infilandosi sotto le coperte, “Sono sempre io, anche se nudo.”

Solo quando fu sul punto di addormentarsi si rese conto che era la prima volta in mesi che riusciva a staccare la testa dal divorzio per qualche ora, grazie a quel buffo gatto.

Il giorno dopo mantenne fede alla promessa e fece stampare alcuni volantini da attaccare nel quartiere, con la descrizione del gatto e il suo numero di telefono, e nel pomeriggio lo portò dal veterinario, per cercare di capire perché non riuscisse a saltare come gli altri gatti: sperava che non fosse troppo grave.

Durante il viaggio di ritorno verso casa, dovette accostare l’auto perché rideva troppo per guidare in sicurezza.

Chiuso nella gabbietta sul sedile posteriore, il gatto sembrava estremamente mortificato dalla risata di Boris, al punto che l’umano sentì in dovere di spiegarsi.

“Scusa, ma è la cosa più buffa che mi sia capitata ultimamente: ho speso tutti quei rubli per sentirmi dire che sei perfettamente in salute, sei solo miope e imbranato. Erano… erano mesi che non ridevo così.”

I volantini non portarono a nulla: nessuno aveva perso un gatto rosso, oppure non era intenzionato a riaverlo, e a Boris non passò nemmeno per la testa di portarlo a un rifugio. Tenerlo in casa con lui fu una decisione naturale, ed il legame che si creò tra di loro fu quasi istantaneo.

Provò a dargli diversi nomi, ma il gatto non reagiva a nessuno di essi (alcuni erano davvero sciocchi, in effetti) e in qualche modo nessuno sembrava calzargli bene, così restò semplicemente il gatto rosso che viveva con lui.

Il gatto era affettuoso: aspettava davanti alla porta tutte le sere che Boris tornasse dal lavoro e lo salutava con un miagolio squillante, si acciambellava sulle sue gambe e faceva le fusa mentre guardava la televisione o leggeva il giornale, lo svegliava toccandogli il viso quando la sveglia non suonava e rischiava di fare tardi.

Era anche molto docile e tranquillo, non inseguiva palline di carta, non si arrampicava sulle tende, non buttava a terra i soprammobili, e non combinava disastri, se non le volte in cui cercava di fare qualcosa di diverso che mettere una zampa davanti all’altra.

Boris si era abituato in fretta alle stranezze di quel gatto, anche se erano davvero tante.

A volte Boris lo sorprendeva a guardare il giornale, e se fosse stato un uomo con un po’ più di fantasia, avrebbe pensato che lo stesse leggendo, invece probabilmente gli piaceva solo l’odore della carta o dell’inchiostro.

Inoltre il gatto diventava più imbranato del solito quando lui girava nudo per casa, sbattendo contro i muri e i mobili, e le volte in cui Boris si masturbava, si paralizzava come una statua di sale e dopo non lo guardava per un po’, quasi fosse imbarazzato, anche se sapeva che i gatti non provavano quel genere di sentimenti.

Stava andando tutto bene quando una sera Boris rientrò a casa e il gatto non corse a salutarlo come sempre.

Un soffio d’aria fredda lo fece sussultare: la finestra che dava sulla scala antincendio era aperta. Com’era potuto accadere? Era sempre molto attento, era sicuro che quella mattina fosse chiusa.

Ci avrebbe pensato più tardi, ora doveva ritrovare il gatto.

Boris lo chiamò, inginocchiandosi sotto le auto, cercando dentro i cassonetti e nei giardini delle palazzine; era una notte di luna piena, quindi era facile vedere anche nei vicoli poco illuminati, ma il gatto sembrava sparito nel nulla. Era molto preoccupato: era imbranato e non sapeva farsi valere con gli altri randagi, rischiava di vedersela brutta o finire sotto un’auto.

Camminò fino a un vecchio deposito abbandonato, dove sapeva esserci una colonia felina, ma non lo trovò nemmeno lì. Invece quasi si scontrò con un uomo nascosto all’ombra dell’ingresso, scalzo e avvolto in alcuni vecchi sacchi di iuta come unica protezione, con lo sguardo basso e la testa voltata verso il muro.

Un senzatetto, probabilmente, anche se era sbarbato e, da quel poco che poteva vedere Boris, pulito e pettinato.

“Ha visto per caso un gatto rosso aggirarsi qua attorno?” chiese Boris.

L’uomo scosse la testa e si schiarì la gola prima di rispondere, “No, signore,” con una strana voce roca, come se non fosse più abituato a parlare. Be’, non doveva avere molti amici con cui farlo.

Era una notte limpida ma fredda, e Boris ripensò al suo appartamento caldo e pulito e al suo armadio pieno di scarpe e di vestiti eleganti. Senza pensarci troppo, si sfilò il cappotto e si tolse le scarpe, porgendole al senzatetto.

“No, non posso accettare…”

“È freddo, e fra qualche ora lo sarà ancora di più.”

L’uomo prese il cappotto, ringraziandolo con un cenno del capo: aveva mani morbide e ben curate, non sembrava davvero un senzatetto, forse era solo una persona che attraversava un momento di difficoltà.

Boris si allontanò, continuando a cercare il gatto, quando l’altro uomo parlò di nuovo: “Io non mi preoccuperei troppo per il suo gatto: sono animali a cui piace gironzolare e curiosare, ma tornano sempre in una casa dove stanno bene… dove… sono amati.”

“La ringrazio. Io comunque sono mezzo metro più a destra di dove sta guardando,” ridacchiò Boris.

Il senzatetto aveva guardato solo vagamente in direzione di Boris.

“Mi perdoni, sono molto miope.”

Detto questo l’uomo si rifugiò nel deposito abbandonato.

La previsione del senzatetto si rivelò esatta: il gatto ricomparve la mattina seguente sulla scala antincendio, grattando sul vetro per farsi aprire.

“Ehi tu! Dove sei stato?”

Boris lo sollevò tra le sue braccia e strofinò il naso contro il musetto morbido, mentre il gatto faceva le fusa più forte del solito, forse per farsi perdonare.

“Mi ha fatto spaventare, non sparire mai più così.”

Il gatto lo guardò un istante con quegli ipnotici occhi blu, che sembravano quasi umani, poi strofinò la testa contro il collo di Boris, miagolando flebilmente.

Per un istante a Boris sembrò che gli stesse chiedendo scusa.

Durante il mese successivo il gatto restò tranquillamente in casa e non scappò di nuovo; l’unico avvenimento degno di nota fu che una sera Boris trovò l’ex moglie davanti alla porta di casa, con un’espressione contrita e profondamente seccata.

“Cosa ci fai qui?” le chiese Boris.

“Ero venuta a prendere le mie ultime cose, ma quella bestiaccia feroce non mi ha fatto entrare.”

Bestiaccia feroce? Il suo gatto? Ma se era l’animale più buono della terra.

“Sbaglio o il giudice aveva stabilito che io avrei dovuto essere presente, quando venivi a prendere le tue cose?”

L’ex moglie assunse un’aria indispettita, “Non posso certo adeguarmi ai tuoi orari di lavoro, ho una vita anch’io! Ma certo, a te cosa importa, non ti è mai importato nulla!”

Boris era certo che volesse approfittare della sua assenza per prendere cose che non le erano state assegnate, ma non disse niente, era stufo marcio di litigare, quindi aprì la porta e lasciò che radunasse i suoi effetti personali.

“Controlla che ci sia tutto,” la avvertì, “perché domani cambierò la serratura.”

Il gatto restò tutto il tempo sotto al tavolo, ma quando la donna gli passò accanto, emise un brontolio sordo e soffiò forte, scattando in avanti.

“È l’animale giusto per te,” sputò la donna, “vi assomigliate,” poi se ne andò sbattendo la porta.

Il gatto soffiò di nuovo, ma quando Boris si inginocchiò per accarezzarlo, si calmò subito.

“Sei un eccellente gatto da guardia,” disse scherzando, ma il sorriso non raggiunse i suoi occhi. Aveva creduto nel suo matrimonio, e lo amareggiava che alla fine non fosse rimasto altro che rancore.

Quella notte il gatto dormì acciambellato sul suo petto facendo le fusa.

Poi una sera Boris rientrò a casa e la finestra che affacciava sulla scala antincendio era di nuovo aperta.

Il gatto l’aveva aperta in qualche modo, ma Boris non si capacitava di come avesse fatto, visto che aveva problemi anche a saltare giù dal divano.

Una volta in strada, Boris si rese conto che era un’altra notte di luna piena; si domandò se non ci fosse un legame tra questo e lo strano comportamento del gatto, e gli tornarono alla mente le vecchie leggende che sua nonna gli raccontava da bambino, di animali dotati di poteri sovrannaturali.

I suoi passi lo portarono di nuovo nei pressi del vecchio deposito abbandonato. Non aveva più pensato all’uomo al quale aveva regalato il cappotto e le scarpe ed era curioso di vedere se fosse ancora lì.

C’era. Indossava ancora gli abiti di Boris, aveva acceso un fuoco dentro a un bidone di metallo per scaldarsi e stava scarabocchiando qualcosa su un muro con un pezzo di gesso, talmente assorto da non essersi accorto della presenza di Boris, finché quest’ultimo non si schiarì la gola.

Per la paura, il senzatetto sussultò e il gesso gli cadde dalla mano.

“Mi scusi, non volevo spaventarla,” si scusò Boris.

“No, no, non c’è problema. E poi lo so che non dovrei stare qui.”

“Non penso che qualcuno verrà a dirle nulla, questo posto è abbandonato da anni.”

Avvicinandosi a lui, Boris si accorse che il cappotto dell’uomo era pieno di peli di gatto. Rosso per la precisione.

“Il mio gatto. Questa volta l’ha visto.”

“Ah… uh…” l’uomo abbassò gli occhi sul cappotto, “sì, l’ho preso in braccio, ma si è dimenato ed è scappato via. In quella direzione,” disse, puntando il braccio verso un’apertura nel muro.

“Non capisco,” borbottò Boris, scuotendo la testa, “con me è così docile.”

“Significa che lei è una persona speciale, sa?” disse l’uomo, senza guardare Boris negli occhi, “i gatti non si affezionano a chiunque.”

Boris si strinse nelle spalle, sorpreso dal complimento inaspettato.

“Comunque grazie per aver provato a trattenerlo, vado a cercarlo.”

“Sono sicuro che tornerà a casa anche questa volta, non si preoccupi, i gatti sono fatti così.”

“Anche lei ha un gatto?”

“Più o meno,” rispose enigmaticamente, poi tornò a dedicarsi ai suoi strani scarabocchi.

Anche questa volta il gatto ricomparve la mattina seguente.

Boris lo fece entrare in casa e cercò di mostrarsi arrabbiato per l’ennesima fuga notturna.

“Ci vedi poco, sei imbranato, rischi di restare ucciso. Non devi scappare!”

Il gatto assunse un’aria veramente colpevole, abbassando le orecchie, poi si strofinò contro i pantaloni di Boris.

“Oh, al diavolo,” borbottò, e poi lo prese in braccio, “sono contento che non ti sia successo niente.”

Quel giorno tornò al deposito abbandonato, per dire al senzatetto che aveva avuto ragione di nuovo e il suo gatto era tornato a casa, ma l’uomo non c’era, c’erano solo quegli scarabocchi scritti sulla parete. Boris comprese che si trattava di formule matematiche, ma non capì un solo numero.

Credeva che l’uomo vivesse sempre lì, ma in realtà non c’erano indizi che quel posto fosse abitato: non c’erano cartoni o vecchie coperte a terra, né un pentolino per scaldarsi qualcosa da mangiare. Trovò solo una busta di plastica chiusa con cura, nascosta in cima a una vecchia scaffalatura, con dentro il suo cappotto e le scarpe.

Sembrava che quell’uomo andasse lì solo ogni tanto, indossando i vestiti che gli aveva dato.

Ma perché?

La sua curiosità aumentò, e nei giorni successivi fece alcune ricerche: le formule matematiche scritte da quell’uomo erano molto complesse, non conticini da scuola elementare, doveva essere per forza uno scienziato di un certo livello, quindi controllò l’annuario dei membri dell’Accademia delle Scienze e dopo poco lo trovò.

L’uomo si chiamava Valery Legasov, era un chimico e lavorava all’Istituto Kurchatov.

Seguendo un impulso, Boris decise di andarlo a cercare sul posto di lavoro: lo incuriosiva che una personalità tanto prestigiosa andasse di tanto in tanto in un deposito abbandonato a lavorare, quando aveva a disposizione un intero dipartimento per i suoi studi.

I casi erano due: o quell’uomo stava portando avanti una ricerca illegale, o era davvero un tipo strampalato.

L’istinto suggeriva a Boris la seconda possibilità, piuttosto che la prima. Legasov non gli era apparso sospetto, anzi, gli aveva lasciato addosso l’impressione che fosse un uomo ingenuo, quasi candido.

All’Istituto Kurchatov però, ebbe una sorpresa: un collega di Legasov gli disse che il professore era scomparso da circa tre mesi. Una sera c’era stata una festa lì, dopodiché nessuno lo aveva più visto né al lavoro, né a casa sua.

“Lei è un parente, un amico?” chiese il collega.

“Un conoscente,” rispose Boris. Si scusò per averlo disturbato, ed uscì.

Più ci pensava, meno quella storia aveva senso: un professore che di punto in bianco abbandona il lavoro e scappa di casa, per fare il barbone?

Tuttavia non disse a nessuno di averlo visto: non conosceva la situazione e Legasov poteva avere i suoi buoni motivi per agire così.

Durante il mese successivo Boris fece visita ogni tanto al deposito abbandonato, ma Legasov non c’era mai.

Per il resto si era lasciato il divorzio alle spalle ed era contento di vivere con il suo gatto, che durante il giorno non mangiava mai gli avanzi che Boris gli lasciava, ma aspettava che lui tornasse la sera dal lavoro per mangiare assieme a lui. E quando gli parlava di sé o della sua giornata, il gatto lo guardava con i suoi occhi vispi e intelligenti, quasi come se lo capisse sul serio.

Avvicinandosi di nuovo una notte di luna piena, questa volta Boris si assicurò che la finestra fosse chiusa e sprangata, eppure quella sera la trovò aperta, e il gatto non c’era.

A questo punto Boris non sapeva più cosa pensare.

Questa volta non lo cercò nemmeno nel quartiere, andò dritto al vecchio deposito e Legasov era lì.

Indossava ancora il suo cappotto, ma non stava scrivendo sul muro; apparentemente stava gridando al nulla, con le mani sui fianchi e un’aria decisamente seccata.

“Allora, non hai ancora finito di tormentarmi? Passerò così il resto della mia vita?” urlò, alzando le braccia al cielo.

Era fuori di testa? si domandò Boris. Era per quello che era scappato? Aveva avuto una crisi di nervi, forse per via dello stress, e la sua mente aveva ceduto?

“Uhm… tutto bene?” domandò Boris, facendosi avanti.

“Oh, è lei… sì, sì… tutto a posto, anche se non sembra,” rispose Legasov, grattandosi la nuca, profondamente imbarazzato.

Boris lo osservò meglio: aveva capelli rossicci, molte lentiggini e due bellissimi occhi blu che in quel momento guardavano qualunque cosa tranne che lui. Di nuovo era pulito, non puzzava e non era deperito, ma se non andava a casa sua da mesi, dove altro si nascondeva? E perché tornava in quel posto solo una volta al mese?

“Con chi stava parlando?”

“No, con nessuno, mi stavo solo sfogando ad alta voce…” Legasov si massaggiò il viso con le mani e poi rise senza allegria.

“Ha bisogno di aiuto, professor Legasov?”

L’uomo sussultò, sentendo il suo nome, e sgranò gli occhi.

“Come fa a sapere chi sono?”

Boris indicò le scritte sul muro: “Avrei detto che era un matematico, sicuramente uno scienziato. L’Unione sovietica tiene traccia di tutti i suoi scienziati e trovare una sua foto non è stato difficile.”

“Capisco.”

“Glielo chiedo di nuovo, professore, le serve aiuto? Si è messo nei guai con lo Stato?” domandò Boris, indicando le formule matematiche.

“No, no, glielo giuro, non sto facendo nulla di male, sono solo formule di biochimica applicata.”

“Allora perché si sta nascondendo?”

“Non mi sto esattamente nascondendo, ma non posso farmi vedere come sono ora.”

Boris inarcò un sopracciglio: a parte le guance segnate dall’acne giovanile, Legasov era un bell’uomo, non aveva ragione di nascondersi. Quello che diceva non aveva senso per Boris.

“Lei mi sembra perfettamente normale.”

“No, in questo momento della mia vita sono di quanto più lontano dalla normalità possa esistere, mi creda.”

“È… un problema di nervi?” azzardò Boris. In effetti sembrava parecchio agitato.

“Possiamo dire così.”

“Ci sono posti dove possono aiutarla.”

“Un manicomio, intende? No grazie.”

Boris annuì, assorto: luoghi assolutamente spiacevoli, specie in Unione sovietica.

“Non c’è davvero nulla che posso fare per lei, professore?”

Legasov mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile e Boris gli chiese di ripetere.

“Valery… può… puoi chiamarmi Valery, se vuoi… se non è un problema… oppure no…”

“Boris.”

“Come?”

“È il mio nome, Valery.”

“Oh… oh… grazie per la tua offerta, Boris, ma non c’è niente che puoi fare per me. È complicato, è davvero complicato,” sospirò Valery, scuotendo la testa.

Boris decise di non insistere oltre, per non farlo agitare ancora di più, e tornò a guardare le formule scritte sul muro.

“Cos’hai detto che sono?”

Valery si lanciò nella spiegazione, poi, incoraggiato da qualche domanda di Boris, parlò del suo lavoro, ed anche Boris gli raccontò qualcosa di sé. Risero più volte.

A un certo punto, Valery guardò fuori da una finestra e si accorse che il cielo stava schiarendo.

“Che… che ore sono?” domandò, improvvisamente agitato.

“Quasi le cinque di mattina, sta per albeggiare.”

“Devo andare…”

In effetti erano rimasti a parlare quasi tutta la notte, ma Boris non comprendeva il motivo dell’angoscia di Valery.

“Se devi andare da qualche parte, ti posso accompagnare, ho la macchina.”

“No, no… grazie, ma no… devo andare. Mi dispiace, Boris, mi dispiace davvero.”

Valery lo guardò, profondamente infelice, poi balzò in piedi e attraversò di corsa tutto il deposito, incespicando un paio di volte.

Quando Boris si riprese dalla sorpresa e si alzò per seguirlo, il professore era sparito dietro la porta dei vecchi uffici.

Deciso ad andare sino in fondo a quel mistero, corse nella stessa direzione ed entrò, ma Valery sembrava essersi volatilizzato nel nulla. Un rumore, vicino a un vecchio schedario arrugginito, attirò la sua attenzione; guardò a terra e vide il suo gatto, seduto sul suo cappotto e le scarpe.

Valery era scappato da lì nudo?

Ma che diavolo stava succedendo?

Il gatto miagolò e Boris si girò di nuovo verso la porta.

“Vieni, andiamo a casa. Poi un giorno mi spiegherai che accidenti vieni a fare qui tutti i mesi.”

Il gatto andò a sbattere contro la gamba di una sedia; Boris sospirò e lo prese in braccio.

“Cosa faresti senza di me, hm?”

Il gatto nascose il musetto sulla sua camicia e fece le fusa.

Una vicina di casa lo vide rientrare con il gatto in braccio.

“Ah, le è scappato di nuovo?”

“Sì, ogni tanto gli piace vivere una piccola avventura.”

“Stia attento, che prima o poi le porterà a casa una cucciolata di gattini.”

“Lei dice?”

“Ne sono certa.”

“È questo che fai?” domandò Boris guardando il gatto, “vai in giro a fare il dongiovanni?”

Il gatto soffiò dal naso e sembrò indignato all’idea.

“Un rimedio c’è, per evitare che scappi,” disse la vicina e sollevò la coda del gatto, “ZAC!” esclamò, mimando un paio di forbici con le dita vicino alle palle dell’animale.

Le unghie del gatto penetrarono dolorosamente oltre la stoffa della giacca e della camicia di Boris, fino a pungergli la pelle, e l’animale brontolò minaccioso.

La donna gli lasciò andare precipitosamente la coda, e Boris si giustificò dicendo che non amava essere toccato dagli estranei.

Una volta in casa, il gatto si rifugiò sotto al divano, e non uscì nemmeno quando Boris gli mise davanti un piattino di pesce fresco, troppo terrorizzato.

“Ti prometto che non attenterò alla tua virilità.”

Parlare con il gatto era diventata un’abitudine per Boris fin dai primi giorni. Ovviamente non pensava che capisse veramente le sue parole, però quando la vicina aveva accennato all’idea della castrazione, la sua reazione era stata immediata.

Sembrava davvero che avesse capito.

_ “O più semplicemente non gli fa piacere essere toccato lì da qualcuno che non conosce,”  _ disse a se stesso. Dopo una nottata in bianco, aveva decisamente bisogno di dormire.

Boris fece qualche altra ricerca su Legasov, senza però scoprire nulla di significativo: non era sposato, viveva da solo, sembrava che per lui esistesse solo il lavoro e la sua scheda era immacolata, finché un bel giorno non era sparito nel nulla.

La chiave di tutto sembrava essere la festa che si era tenuta all’istituto la sera della sua scomparsa, ma secondo le persone con cui Boris parlò, Legasov si era trattenuto molto poco, perché non amava socializzare: a un certo punto era uscito in giardino e da allora nessuno lo aveva più visto.

Anche quel mese trascorse tranquillo.

Solo una sera Boris rientrò a casa furibondo per un problema di lavoro, ma il gatto lo prese delicatamente a testate finché Boris non si rilassò.

“Grazie,” mormorò, baciandolo sulla testolina, “sei speciale, lo sai?”

Deciso a far luce sul mistero del professor Legasov, Boris attese con impazienza l’arrivo della luna piena.

Siccome era anche curioso di capire come facesse il suo gatto a evadere ogni mese, quel giorno restò a casa.

Man mano che si avvicinava la sera, il gatto diventava sempre più inquieto, passeggiava avanti e indietro per l’appartamento, agitando la coda e guardandolo di sottecchi, finché all’improvviso si fermò, cadde di fianco con le zampe e la coda rigida e iniziò a lanciare miagolii strazianti.

Allarmato, Boris non ci pensò due volte: lo prese e corse giù dalle scale per portarlo di corsa dal veterinario, ma una volta nell’androne, il gatto si divincolò e scappò via in direzione del deposito, lasciando dietro di sé una nuvola di peli rossi.

Boris sbatté lentamente le palpebre alcuni secondi: lo aveva ingannato per uscire di casa? Ma gli animali non avevano un pensiero cosciente, non erano in grado di elaborare un’azione così machiavellica.

Non sapeva davvero cosa pensare, e iniziò a domandarsi se lo strano comportamento del suo gatto e Valery Legasov fossero legati in qualche modo. Forse lo scienziato stava conducendo degli esperimenti sugli animali? Era per questo che fingeva di essere scomparso?

A questo punto voleva delle risposte (ed assicurarsi che Legasov non stesse facendo nulla di male al suo gatto) e le avrebbe avute, dannazione.

Marciò in direzione del deposito abbandonato, e trovò Legasov che si scaldava davanti al fuoco: era fine ottobre e il suo cappotto, per quanto pesante, ormai non bastava più. Non stava scrivendo le sue formule matematiche, anzi, aveva cancellato tutto furiosamente con un mattone, che poi aveva scagliato con forza contro il muro.

Non alzò gli occhi quando Boris entrò, e tenne la testa incassata tra le spalle.

“Brutta serata, Valery?” azzardò Boris.

L’uomo si limitò ad annuire, sconsolato.

Il suo cappotto era ancora ricoperto di peli di gatto.

“Dov’è il mio gatto? E gradirei una risposta sincera questa volta.”

“Sta bene, te lo assicuro, non farei mai del male a una creatura vivente.”

Boris gli credeva, ma c’era di più e lui voleva scoprire di cosa si trattava.

“Ma è a causa tua che scappa di casa ogni notte di luna piena, vero?”

Boris si avvicinò a lui e Valery arretrò di un passo.

“In… in un certo senso…”

“Spiegati!”

“È complicato,” replicò Valery, scuotendo la testa.

“Non puoi nasconderti dietro questa scusa per sempre, voglio una risposta chiara!” urlò Boris.

Continuando ad avanzare, Boris aveva costretto Valery con la schiena contro il muro.

“Io…”

“Parla, maledizione!”

Boris piantò le mani ai lati della testa di Valery, che strizzò forte forte gli occhi, come se temesse che Boris volesse colpirlo.

Boris abbassò le mani immediatamente.

“Scusa, non volevo spaventarti, voglio solo capire: cosa vieni a fare qui ogni mese, Valery? Stai facendo esperimenti scientifici sui gatti?” azzardò, indicando i calcoli cancellati sulla parete.

“No,” Valery si stropicciò la faccia, “non sono io a condurre un esperimento, se così vogliamo definirlo, e la scienza non ha nulla a che fare con… con tutto quello che sta succedendo a me e anche al gatto. Questo è il problema.”

“Non capisco.”

Valery tirò un pugno contro il muro: “Nemmeno io capisco, perché è qualcosa che non dovrebbe esistere, eppure… e non posso spiegartelo, non mi crederesti.”

“Mettimi alla prova.”

“In parte non ci credo nemmeno io.”

“Mettimi-alla-prova,” insisté Boris, spingendo di nuovo Valery contro il muro, ma senza rabbia. Poteva sentire il suo respiro sul viso, ma non si spostò.

“Sei molto testardo,” mormorò Valery.

“Ancora non sai quanto.”

“Tu credi nella magia, Boris?”

“No.”

“Allora non mi crederai.”

“Tuttavia,” proseguì Boris, “non scherzo con la magia, o con chi ci crede.”

Boris era troppo pragmatico per essere superstizioso, ma preferiva non dileggiare chi ci credeva. Solo per prudenza.

“Il mio problema nasce proprio dal fatto che non credo nella magia. Se hai fatto ricerche su di me, saprai che l’ultima volta che sono stato visto è stato durante una festa all’istituto dove lavoravo.”

“Sì. Nessuno ti ha più visto quella sera.”

“Non avevo nemmeno voglia di partecipare a quella stupida festa, non sono un tipo sociale, ma il mio superiore mi costrinse. Mi trattenni poco più di un’ora, poi uscii in giardino a fumare, ben deciso a tornarmene nel mio laboratorio il prima possibile, quando venni avvicinato da una ragazza. Mi chiese una sigaretta e attaccò bottone, ma io non la stavo ascoltando, perché stavo pensando a un esperimento che avevo in corso. A un certo punto se ne accorse, perché si indispettì e mi chiese se mi stava annoiando.”

Boris inarcò un sopracciglio, “Non sei molto diplomatico, vero?”

“No, temo non rientri tra le mie qualità. Infatti le dissi che non ero interessato e che volevo tornare nel mio laboratorio. Lei rispose che non ero molto gentile e che nella vita c’era molto altro che il lavoro, ma io replicai che, se non aveva a che fare con la scienza, non mi interessava. Fu a quel punto che lei divenne molto seria e mi chiese se credevo nella magia.”

“E tu cosa le dicesti?”

“Come hai notato tu, non sono particolarmente diplomatico: bollai la magia come una montagna di baggianate e dissi che chi ci credeva era solo un povero cretino.  _ ‘E se io ti dicessi che sono una strega?’ _ mi domandò. Le risposi che l’avrei fatta ricoverare in manicomio.”

“E poi cos’è successo?” chiese Boris: per ora capiva soltanto che Valery non aveva la minima idea di come parlare a una donna.

“Questa è la parte della storia a cui non crederai: perché lei è una strega per davvero e mi ha gettato addosso una maledizione, a causa della quale io divento… io… io sparisco, e ricompaio nelle notti di luna piena.”

Fino a quel momento Valery lo aveva guardato negli occhi, ma all’ultimo li abbassò, così Boris capì che non gli stava dicendo tutta la verità.

“C’è dell’altro.”

“Vuoi… vuoi dire che mi credi? Credi che io sia vittima di una maledizione da parte di una strega?”

Era assurdo, era incredibile, ma in qualche modo spiegava il bizzarro comportamento del professore.

“Come ti ho detto, non credo nella magia, ma non ci scherzo su.”

Valery si strinse nelle spalle: “Non c’è molto altro: la strega mi disse che la maledizione sarebbe durata finché non avrei trovato qualcosa di più importante della scienza, perciò dovrò semplicemente abituarmi alla mia nuova condizione.”

“Perché dici questo?”

“Perché per me non c’è qualcosa di più importante della scienza. Ho sperato che le mie conoscenza potessero aiutarmi,” disse, indicando le formule matematiche alle sue spalle, “ma poi ho capito che è tutto inutile, perché non c’è nulla di logico o di scientifico in quello che mi è accaduto. Posso solo sperare che alla strega passi l’arrabbiatura nei miei confronti e si dimostri clemente.”

“Ma il mio gatto cosa c’entra in tutto questo?”

Valery si strinse nelle spalle, “Nulla.”

“Non mentirmi: perché viene qua tutte le notti di luna piena, quando ci sei anche tu? È il gatto della strega?”

“No, no, niente affatto. È solo un gatto.”

“Lo vedremo.” Boris si sedette sul pavimento sporco a gambe incrociate.

“Cosa stai facendo?”

“Questa volta aspetteremo insieme che il mio gatto torni.”

“No, non è possibile. Ti ho detto che, calata la luna piena, io sparisco.”

“È una cosa che mi incuriosisce, vorrei vedere come funziona.”

“No! Non puoi!”

“Perché?”

“Perché… perché… altrimenti succederà anche a te, è la maledizione.”

“No, questo te lo sei inventato adesso.”

“Boris, ti prego…”

“Siediti Valery, sarà una lunga attesa.”

Più Valery insisteva per andarsene, più Boris si intestardiva affinché restassero entrambi.

Rassegnato, Valery si appoggiò con la schiena al muro e tirò le ginocchia al petto.

Boris cercò di fare conversazione, ma Valery rispondeva a monosillabi, lo sguardo sempre più angosciato.

Il mese scorso avevano parlato tranquillamente, gli sembrava ci fosse una buona intesa tra di loro, quindi Boris non riusciva a comprendere il perché dell’atteggiamento del professore.

Forse all’alba non sarebbe accaduto un bel niente?

Ma perché Valery avrebbe dovuto inventarsi una storia tanto strampalata?

Valery nel frattempo chiuse gli occhi, addormentandosi, e Boris passò le ore successive accanto a lui, alzandosi di tanto in tanto per gettare qualche pezzo di legno nel bidone.

Nel momento in cui il cielo accennò a schiarire, Valery si alzò di scatto, provando a scappare via, ma aveva sottovalutato la forza fisica di Boris, che lo raggiunse in pochi passi, nonostante la sua stazza, e lo atterrò, tenendolo premuto a terra con una mano sulla schiena.

“Eh no, Cenerentola, questa volta non fuggirai a mezzanotte.”

“Boris… Boris, ti imploro.”

“Te l’ho detto Valery, sono testardo.”

Valery si arrese e smise di dimenarsi, appoggiando la fronte sul pavimento sporco. Un attimo dopo un singhiozzo sfuggì dalle sue labbra, e Boris istintivamente lo lasciò andare: non stava premendo così forte sulla sua schiena, ma non voleva certo fargli del male.

“Valery…”

“Per-perdonami Boris, non ho mai voluto prenderti in giro, ma non sapevo cos’altro fare, e poi tu eri così gentile con me…”

“Di cosa stai parlando?”

“Perdonami, ti prego…”

Il corpo di Valery sparì all’improvviso e, al suo posto, tra le pieghe del cappotto scuro, emerse il musetto colpevole del suo gatto.

Boris si rialzò di scatto, indietreggiando di qualche passo, il cervello che non riusciva a elaborare alcun pensiero.

Il gatto non gli andò incontro questa volta, rimase lì con le orecchie basse.

“Tu…” ansimò Boris.

Ora capiva molte cose: gli occhi di quel gatto che sembravano quasi umani, il fatto che non si comportava affatto come un gatto, il fatto che sembrava capire quel che Boris diceva.

Non era mai stato un gatto.

Il pensiero lo scioccò al punto da annullare lo stupore di aver appena visto un essere umano diventare un animale.

“Tu…” ripeté, stringendo i pugni.

Il gatto strizzò gli occhi e si appiattì a terra.

“Quattro volte… hai avuto quattro occasioni per dirmi la verità su di te, ma hai preferito continuare a ingannarmi per tutto questo tempo!” tuonò Boris, e la sua voce risuonò alta e furibonda tra le vecchie pareti.

Si voltò, camminando a passo veloce verso l’uscita e solo a quel punto udì un flebile miagolio: il gatto… Valery… quello che era, aveva mosso un passo nella sua direzione.

“Oh, non ci provare nemmeno: non voglio più vederti! Sparisci!” ruggì.

Valery miagolò di nuovo, ma Boris lo ignorò, era troppo arrabbiato: si era intrufolato nella sua casa, nella sua vita, nel suo cuore. Si era affezionato da morire a quell’animale domestico così affettuoso, che lo aspettava impaziente la sera e lo faceva sentire meno solo, e adesso scopriva che non era affatto un gatto, era una persona, una persona che aveva avuto tutte le occasioni per dirgli la verità, ma aveva preferito prenderlo in giro.

Arrivato a casa, prese la ciotola del gatto, la gabbietta e la sua cuccia e buttò tutto nella spazzatura.

Non voleva saperne più nulla di lui.

Si buttò sul materasso, ignorando l’impronta tonda accanto a lui, dove il gatto non si sarebbe più acciambellato, ignorando quella parte di lui che gli diceva che le giornate diventavano sempre più fredde e che Valery non era in grado di cavarsela là fuori.

Non era un problema suo, si disse, serrando la mascella.

Il mattino seguente il gatto era all’angolo del suo palazzo quando uscì di casa per andare al lavoro e miagolò quando lo vide.

Boris fece finta di non vederlo mentre saliva in auto, fece finta di non vederlo quando rientrò la sera, e anche il mattino successivo: se Valery aveva deciso di passare il resto dei suoi giorni lì davanti, facesse pure.

Quando Boris parcheggiò sotto casa quella sera, spirava un vento gelido e il gatto si era rannicchiato contro il muro per sentire meno freddo, anche se, da come stava tremando, non sembrava funzionare.

Boris lo ignorò ancora e si chiuse nel suo appartamento; si preparò la cena e i suoi piedi evitarono automaticamente il punto dove c’era la ciotola del gatto, prima di ricordarsi che l’aveva buttata via.

A un certo punto accese la radio, infastidito: di solito le sue serate erano accompagnate dal miagolio del gatto e dai suoi tonfi quando scendeva goffamente da una sedia. Non era più abituato a quel silenzio.

A quella solitudine.

Mentre era sotto la doccia, fuori iniziò a piovere, ma Boris ignorò la tentazione di andare a vedere alla finestra: di sicuro Valery non era così idiota da restare sotto la pioggia gelida, e se lo era, di nuovo non era un suo problema.

Si sdraiò sul letto e resistette una decina di minuti, prima di imprecare, attraversare l’appartamento, illuminato a giorno dai lampi e affacciarsi alla finestra della cucina.

Il gatto era ancora lì.

“Maledizione! Dannato idiota!” Boris tirò un pugno sul vetro, poi in pigiama com’era, scese in strada sotto una pioggia torrenziale e raccolse il gatto, zuppo fin nelle ossa, che a malapena aprì gli occhi su di lui.

“Cosa pensavi di fare, eh?” ruggì Boris, “fare ammenda morendo assiderato?”

Il gatto provò a miagolare, ma era troppo debole e infreddolito, tremava talmente forte che sembrava avesse le convulsioni.

Lo appoggiò sul divano, prese un asciugamano e lo strofinò vigorosamente per asciugarlo, ma il gatto non smetteva di tremare: aveva bisogno di calore, immediatamente, e c’era un’unica soluzione.

Boris si sfilò il pigiama bagnato e lo strinse contro il suo petto, circondandolo con le braccia per riscaldarlo meglio che poteva; il gatto miagolò debolmente e Boris grugnì, “Non adesso, ne parleremo in un altro momento, quando potrai parlare e non starai morendo di freddo.”

Valery sollevò gli occhi, ma Boris distolse i suoi: voleva continuare a essere arrabbiato, pensava di avere il diritto di esserlo, dopo essere stato preso in giro, ma se il gatto continuava a guardarlo con quegli occhioni tristi, l’avrebbe perdonato.

Vedendo che Boris era ancora furioso e non sembrava intenzionato a perdonarlo, Valery cercò di scivolare via dal suo abbraccio per andarsene, ma l’uomo lo trattenne.

“Non sono uscito a riprenderti sotto un temporale solo per farti inzuppare di nuovo. Resti qui, finché non finisce di piovere.”

“È un gatto assai problematico, vero?” disse una voce femminile molto squillante.

Boris alzò gli occhi su una donna interamente vestita di nero, con lunghi capelli quasi bianchi che le arrivavano alla vita. Aveva occhi chiarissimi e freddi, e un viso spigoloso, ma molto interessante.

Non appena la vide, il gatto soffiò forte, e questo fece capire a Boris che era la strega che lo aveva trasformato (oltre al fatto che fosse comparsa dal nulla in mezzo al suo salotto).

“Cosa vuoi?” le domandò Boris. Istintivamente, le sue braccia si strinsero un po’ di più attorno al gatto.

“Questo gioco è stato bello per un po’, ma negli ultimi giorni ha preso una piega che non avevo previsto, ed è andato troppo oltre. Volevo solo insegnare una lezione di vita a questo scienziato, non farlo morire assiderato, né far scoppiare un dramma. Non sono tipa da drammi, io, a me piace divertirmi.”

Detto questo toccò il naso del gatto, e Boris, che fino a quel momento stringeva una piccola palla di pelo rossa, si ritrovò spalmato addosso uno scienziato stupito, coi capelli umidi che gli ricadevano davanti agli occhi, completamente nudo.

Anche Boris era completamente nudo.

Realizzato questo piccolo particolare, Valery schizzò in piedi, cercando freneticamente qualcosa con cui coprirsi; corse alla tenda più vicina, inciampando nel divano, abbattendo un tavolino e un vaso, e la tirò giù dai supporti, avvolgendola attorno a sé.

Goffo da umano tanto quanto lo era da gatto.

Ma prima che si coprisse, Boris fece in tempo a notare che, in questa forma, Valery aveva un fondoschiena notevole.

Dal canto suo Boris si rifiutava di coprirsi: se una strega decideva di comparire nel suo salotto senza farsi annunciare, doveva anche fronteggiarne le conseguenze.

La donna, comunque, era imperturbabile.

“Non è una notte di luna piena,” osservò Valery, guardando le sue mani, di nuovo umane.

“No: ho ottenuto esattamente quello che volevo,” lo sguardo della strega corse brevemente tra Boris e Valery, “perciò la maledizione è sciolta.”

“Semplicemente così?”

“Sì. Oh… stavo quasi per dimenticare,” la strega schioccò le dita, facendo comparire un’ampolla di vetro contenente un liquido blu e la porse a Valery.

“Cos’è?”

“Un piccolo regalo per farmi perdonare, è una pozione magica: bevila e dimenticherai gli ultimi quattro mesi.”

“Dimenticherò tutto?”

“Ogni cosa.”

Tuttavia, Valery non allungò la mano verso di lei.

“Su, cosa aspetti? Ti giuro che non è veleno. Con questa dimenticherai di essere stato un gatto e di essere stato lontano dal tuo prezioso laboratorio per tutto questo tempo.”

Valery abbassò gli occhi, “Dalla a lui,” disse, indicando Boris, “lui ha più diritto di me di dimenticare quello che è successo.”

Sembrava profondamente afflitto.

“Come vuoi.” La strega si girò verso Boris, “Bevila, e sarà come se nulla fosse successo. Hai già buttato via le cose del gatto, con questa non ricorderai di averne mai avuto uno.”

Era la decisione più logica: dimenticare per sempre quella parentesi di follia e tutti i suoi protagonisti, compreso l’uomo in piedi alle sue spalle. Ma qualcosa gli impediva di accettare l’offerta.

“No?” domandò la strega, vedendo che Boris non prendeva l’ampolla.

“Non mi piacciono le scorciatoie,” rispose lui, brusco, e Valery sollevò la testa, guardandolo stupito.

“Come volete. Un’ultima cosa, professor Legasov: la prossima volta sii più gentile con una signora, anche se ti interessa tanto quanto la meteorologia. Buona serata, compagni,” la strega si produsse in un inchino scherzoso e poi scomparve.

“Donna notevole. Davvero non ti interessava?” domandò Boris, per rompere il silenzio imbarazzato.

“Come ha detto, io non… non sono un appassionato di meteorologia… ah!”

A volte Valery aveva questo dono di aprire bocca e dire tutto ciò che gli passava per la testa, inopportune confessioni incluse; preso dal panico, si mosse verso il portone d’ingresso, ma incespicò nella tenda attorno ai suoi piedi e rovesciò una poltrona.

“Hai finito di distruggermi casa?” abbaiò Boris.

“Scusa… scusa… me ne vado subito.”

“Non puoi andare in giro conciato così, ti fermerebbe la polizia. E poi piove ancora.”

Valery annuì e si appoggiò al muro, aspettando che Boris andasse a prendergli dei vestiti, prima di buttarlo fuori di casa, o che almeno indossasse lui dei vestiti.

Invece Boris restò seduto sul divano, guardandolo.

“Puoi coprirti?” supplicò Valery.

“Perché? Mi hai già visto nudo altre volte, quando fingevi di essere un gatto,” gli ricordò Boris.

“Non è colpa mia,” protestò Valery, “non potevo sapere che sarei finito in casa di qualcuno senza il minimo senso del decoro!”

“È casa mia, faccio quello che voglio.”

“Certo, certo. Senti, se mi presti qualcosa da mettere, me ne vado subito…”

Ma Boris non aveva alcuna intenzione di mollare l’osso: la vicenda non era affatto chiusa per lui, Valery gli doveva ancora delle spiegazioni.

“Mi hai guardato mentre mi masturbavo. Avresti potuto spostarti in un’altra stanza quando lo facevo, se tieni così tanto al decoro.”

Un violento rossore esplose sul viso del professore, mentre cercava di scomparire dentro la tenda verde, come un grosso, ridicolo bruco nel suo bozzolo; borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile e Boris gli chiese di ripetere.

“Ho detto che era inutile, ti sentivo.”

Boris non poteva negare di essere molto vocale durante il sesso.

“A ripensarci ora, mi sembrava che gradissi lo spettacolo.”

Se possibile Valery diventò ancora più rosso.

“Era-era curiosità scientifica. Un… un uomo della tua età non dovrebbe avere le energie per masturbarsi ogni giorno, anche due volte al giorno,” balbettò Valery.

“Non te la caverai con i complimenti,” rispose Boris, appoggiando le braccia sullo schienale del divano. “Ma ne deduco che io ti interesso… più della meteorologia.”

Valery annuì appena.

Boris accantonò l’informazione per un momento più adatto. “Ho pulito la tua lettiera,” osservò, dopo una breve pausa.

Valery mugolò, in preda all’umiliazione, “Avremmo dovuto berla entrambi, quella pozione per dimenticare…”

Boris aprì la bocca, per rammentargli qualche altro episodio e rigirare ulteriormente il coltello nella piaga, ma Valery lo fermò: “Ho sbagliato, lo so, e mi dispiace davvero, Boris. Capisco perfettamente perché tu sia tanto arrabbiato con me, a ruoli invertiti sarei furioso anch’io, ma… ero stato trasformato in un gatto, ero spaventato, non sapevo cosa fare, gli altri gatti mi aggredivano di continuo e non sapevo se sarei sopravvissuto.”

“Cercavi un riparo e del cibo, questo posso capirlo. Tuttavia,” Boris si alzò e si avvicinò a lui, “perché sei stato così affettuoso con me? Mi venivi a cercare quando rientravo a casa, ti sedevi sulle mie gambe, mi facevi le fusa. Questo potevi evitarlo, non ti avrei buttato di nuovo in mezzo alla strada.”

“So di essermi approfittato di te...”

“Lo vedevi quanto mi ero affezionato al gatto… a te,” lo accusò, “dovevi dirmelo, la prima volta che ti ho visto in forma umana. Perché non l’hai fatto?”

Per un istante Valery apparve davvero disperato, “Perché tu eri così dolce con me! Ho sempre vissuto da solo, non ho mai avuto legami importanti, questa era la prima volta che qualcuno mi voleva bene e questo mi rendeva felice. Non ti importava se ero imbranato e se non mi comportavo come un gatto normale, ti andavo bene lo stesso.”

“Ti ho reso felice?” A Boris sembrava di non aver fatto nulla di straordinario, si era comportato solo come una persona decente. Ma forse Valery non era abituato a questo.

“Certo! Anche quando ero in forma umana: mi hai dato il tuo cappotto, sei rimasto a parlare con me, nonostante sembrassi uno sbandato. Così… volevo dimostrarti anch’io che ti volevo bene, e volevo fare qualcosa per te, per ringraziarti, per farti sentire meglio dopo il tuo divorzio, anche solo facendo le fusa e aspettandoti la sera per mangiare insieme a te.”

Boris ripensò a tutte le sere trascorse col gatto sulle ginocchia, a parlargli, ad accarezzarlo dietro le orecchie, a quanto lo aveva fatto ridere con le sue stranezze, a quanto la compagnia di quel gatto gli aveva fatto bene.

“Alla fine la strega ha ottenuto davvero quello che voleva, perché ho trovato qualcosa… qualcuno che per me fosse più importante del mio lavoro e della scienza. Ma,” proseguì Valery, guardando a terra, “ho combinato un casino e ho rovinato tutto.”

Restò in piedi davanti a Boris, a respirare pesantemente, e quando l’ombra dell’altro uomo fu su di lui, strizzò gli occhi.

“Sei un disastro, Valery Legasov, sia in forma umana che in forma felina,” Boris sospirò e il suo fiato si infranse sulla fronte di Valery, “Cosa devo fare con te, hm?”

Valery non rispose, non si mosse, non aprì gli occhi, e quando Boris gli appoggiò due dita sotto al mento per sollevargli la testa, oppose una strenua resistenza.

Tremava ancora, di freddo, di paura, di vergogna, e Boris cambiò strategia: gli appoggiò una mano sulla nuca, accarezzandola e grattando lo scalpo di tanto in tanto, come avrebbe fatto con un gatto.

Era un gesto così dolce… perché Boris era ancora così dolce con lui, dopo quello che era accaduto?

In un impeto di coraggio, o forse di follia, Valery lasciò scivolare la tenda a terra, appoggiandosi al petto di Boris.

Ora che era tornato umano, il suo olfatto non era più così sviluppato, ma percepiva ancora l’odore della sua pelle, così particolare e inconfondibile. Inconsciamente, Valery emise un basso mugolio in fondo alla gola.

La mano di Boris smise di accarezzargli la testa.

“Hai appena…?”

Valery mugolò di nuovo e annuì: non poteva più fare le fusa, ma questo ci andava vicino.

“Non devi.”

“Forse voglio,” mormorò Valery, strofinando il viso sul suo petto, quando Boris riprese ad accarezzargli la nuca.

“Resti sempre un disastro.”

“Lo so.”

“Sono ancora arrabbiato con te,” insisté Boris, anche se sapeva di non essere particolarmente credibile, mentre lo abbracciava.

Mentre erano entrambi nudi.

“È giusto, lo capisco,” disse Valery, “posso… posso sperare di riconquistare la tua fiducia?”

“Può essere fatto.”

“Vuoi che me ne vada, adesso?” domandò Valery, ma allo stesso tempo fece scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita di Boris.

“No, piove ancora.”

Era una bugia, il temporale era cessato.

Questa volta, quando Boris appoggiò due dita sotto al suo mento, non oppose alcuna resistenza.

“Dimmi professore,” disse Boris, con una nota leggera nella voce, “hai ancora qualche curiosità scientifica sulla mia energia?”

“Moltissime,” rispose Valery, e schiuse le labbra quando la bocca di Boris catturò la sua.


End file.
